In the Beginning
by SilverSeaSilverStarfish
Summary: When I woke up in a sea of white without any memory of my past besides a blinding explosion, I never imagined I'd end up in a world of magic and adventure, nor did I imagine that I'd have to make the ultimate sacrifice, my humanity or the people I have grown to love.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.0

There was white, lots and lots of white. All I could see for miles was bright white, and to be honest, it was getting on my nerves. I started to walk, all I could do was walk. On and on I walked and walked and walked, never stopping, never coming to an end. What was I supposed to do? I can't do nothing, but at the same time trying to do anything wasn't working out for me either. I guess walking will have to do for now. How did it even come to this? One moment I was with my brother James, shielding him from an air raid. Then there was an explosion and then, nothing. Nothing else came after that.

Wait, I had a brother? Do I have other family, why can't I remember anything! Where was I before the white? "Where am I!?"

"You wish to know where you are," a strange white creature appeared in front of me. The strangest part about it wasn't the fact that it was all white but that its teeth made up half of its face. "Who are you, what are, where the hell am I," I asked pouring all of my frustration into my questions.

"Woah, woah, hold up there kid, one question at a time," the 'thing' said.

"Okay then, where am I," I asked carefully.

"You, my friend, are in the 'in between' realm, or limbo if you would so kindly put it," the white creature replied with a larger smile.

"Limbo? Does that mean I'm dead," this sudden realization made me stumble in fear.

"Yes, and no. You were dead, but somebody stupidly decided to bring you back to life," the 'thing' said with a happy tone to its voice. I decided to sit down to prevent myself from falling and or fainting. Apparently, the creature thought that sitting was also a good idea. It continued to look at me despite its lack of eyes. "What do you mean 'brought back to life'," I questioned further.

"It means exactly what it sounds like. Someone on the other side attempted human transmutation," the toothy creature explained.

"What the hell is human transmutation," I shouted in frustration, "and not only that, but who are you, why are you here," the creature gave me an even wider smile.

"Well, that is a good question indeed, I am Truth, and I am here to give you your specific instructions." Truth then stood up and held out a white hand to me. "It's time, I have only a short moment to explain. Go and find a woman named Trisha Elric, she will lend you aid."

There was warmth with that name, and as I turned to look at Truth, I found myself being pushed into a grotesquely terrifying gate.

"Wait, how will I find her, Truth," I called out, "Truth," I shouted once more only to find Truth gone and black, slimy, hands pulling me towards the gate. "TRUTH!"


	2. Ch 1

Ch.1 Disclaimer (forgot to add one in the prologue) I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

I woke up on a damp floor. I couldn't open my eyes nor could I move any of my body. For a few minutes I felt dead, probably how I should have felt in limbo. Finally, I could feel something, everything hurt! My whole body felt like it was on fire, any movement I made was accompanied with a sharp stabbing sensation. The second thing I regained was my hearing, I heard loud crying and even louder shouting. "YOU IDIOT, HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU DO THIS. THEY'LL HAVE OUR HEADS IF THEY FIND OUT WHAT YOU DID," a man shouted while sobbing could be heard in the background.

"I'm sorry, I-I d-didn't think that, all I wanted was her back DAMMIT, ALL I WANTED WAS TO SEE HER AGAIN," the second man wailed as I laid on the cold wet floor. I soon regained my sight and quickly opened my eyes, and what I saw would terrify any man.

Blood. Blood was all I could see. There was blood on the floor, on the walls, and mostly on the two men. The man who was shouting before was tall and old. He had graying brown hair and a large scar running from his forehead to his upper lip. He had blazing red eyes and dark skin. The second man, who was wailing on the floor next to me, looked similar to the other man. He was marginally younger, had brown hair, dark skin, and I would guess that he, too, had red eyes. As I began to take in my surroundings, I also began to move. Everything hurt, and it didn't help as I had begun moved the two men began to panic. "Abashura, it's moving, that thing is," the first man began but was interrupted by the man wailing on the floor.

"Do not refer to her as a THING NABASHU. SHE IS ALIVE, she has to be, Eme wouldn't leave me like this, she- sh-e has to," Abashura continued but was pulled off the floor by the elder man, Nabashu.

"Listen to yourself, Abashura. She died long ago, the state alchemists burned her, WE SAW HER DIE. EME ISN'T COMING BACK. WE HAVE TO FUCKING EVACUATE NOW," Nabashu shouted over Abashura's wails. I continued my slow and painful journey towards the two devastated and horrified men, but Nabashu dragged his brother out of the blood soaked room. As they left, I could hear shouts and screams from the opened door. The light burned my eyes, but made the situation I was in that much clearer. These were the sounds of war. The only sound I could remember from my fragmented memory.

There was a small boy, no older than seven, cowering underneath his sister. Both were dark skinned, both were dirty and poor, evident from their torn clothes and sunken in faces. James, the only family I remember, the only moment of my life I can recall. I know the sound of war, because I lived in it, and I died in it, and now, I was born into another life of war. Another life of pain that I have to go through, "H-h-e-l-p," I struggled in agony to cry out, "H-h-H-E-E-l-L-L-p-p-p!"

I continuously cried out for anyone to come and help. I can't go through this, how could Truth do this to me. It's too much pain, too much to live through again, but, I remember the warmth. There was warmth in the name Trisha Elric. I have to find her, Truth told me to find her.

"ANYONE, PLEASE HELP ME! PLEASE," I cried and shouted and wailed for what felt like hours. I was like a newborn baby with all the shouting and crying I was doing. However, no matter how much this new life hurt, no matter how much pain I have to go through, I will find the only hope I have. I will find Trisha Elric. There was more shouting from outside. A woman fell near the door and cried out, "They've come, oh God they have come."

"May Ishvala have mercy on us all!"

A.N: Hey, SilverSeaStar here. A big thanks to The Flame Alchemist 13, I revised the prologue so the dialogue should be grammatically correct, and I added a few things here and there to the prologue. Also, this story is just something I thought of while cleaning my room. I am in no way a FMA expert, I have only watched the 2009 version of the anime, and I am currently on volume 4 of the manga. I have little experience in writing fanfiction, but I appreciate any constructive criticism. Again, thank you The Flame Alchemist 13, your comment has inspired me to write more of this story. Also, should I make the chapters longer and update once a week? I honestly don't know how to do this, but as the story progresses so will an update schedule and a consistent length for this fic.


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Disclaimer (Do I have to do this for all the chapters?) I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. WARNING: Blood and Gore and Violent themes ahead. (BGV)

What did I do to deserve this? What did my previous self do to garner such ill luck and pain? I can't recall doing anything bad-well, I can't recall much of anything for that matter. All I could see was black, all I could feel was pain. I'm starting to see a recurring pattern here. Except, this time I felt a bit more put together than when I first regained consciousness. I could feel myself in a soft bed with a blanket wrapped around my body. I could hear the sound of a fire in the background and the sounds of a person walking around.

At last, when I could open my eyes, I saw a woman walking around a camp fire preparing what looked like soup. Another thing that bothers me, how do I know the names of things when I can't recall any memory of me learning them. This whole memory loss thing is a pain in my ass.

Pain in the asses aside, the lady turned to look at me. She had a kind face with the same startling red eyes as the men I had seen before. Strangely, she had long white hair despite looking no older than twenty. When the woman noticed I was awake, she gave me a warm smile. "You went through quite a lot, didn't you?"

"I am Azura," the woman said, walking over to the pot of soup boiling in the camp fire. I noticed that I wasn't in a bed so much as a cot. It was a very comfy cot.

"Where am I," I seem to be asking that a lot lately, "I remember being in a room with two other men, where are they?"

Azura looked back at me and gave me a worrying look, "I suppose you mean Abashura and Nabashu. They ran and left, should be half way out of Ishval by now."

"I'm sorry, but what is Ishval, is that where we are now, and what's going on," I asked, taking care to speak softly for my sore throat.

"Ah, yes, I should have known. You must be very confused. You are in the very eastern part of Amestris, a region known as Ishval," Azura explained while pouring herself and me a bowl of soup, "We are currently in the middle of a civil war," she stopped pouring to look at me intently.

"I found you shortly after collapsing in front of Nabasha's home. You were 'half formed'," Azura said with malice in her voice, "how anyone could commit a sin like you, I can't imagine."

The moment she had said sin and 'half-formed' was when I realized that I didn't even know what I looked like. Who am I? What am I? "What do you mean 'half-formed'?"

Azura gained a dark look to her face, like she had seen death itself and couldn't look away. "You, well," she violently stopped to throw up, falling on the ground like a dog and spewing everything she had in her. "It was disgusting, you were horrific, Ishval, I have gone insane, I should leave you here to rot and die like you were supposed to!"

Azura then proceeded to storm towards me and pull off the sleeping bag that was covering my body. What I saw both revolted and nauseated me. I had a large portion of my torso missing, and I only had my left leg. If one looked closely they could see my skin forming with itself to create the rest of my organs and limbs. I had no arms, yet, and this could be seen by the bone sticking out of my shoulders.

"You are a monster, a sin against Ishvala. But I have to help you, if I don't help then I have to go back, and I don't want to go back," Azura said while pacing around the fire. I screamed and thrashed but that only brought more pain. I can't understand what this place is, I don't think I want to understand. Azura continued to pace until she abruptly stopped and stared into the fire.

"Or I could end it now, it could stop," Azura murmured insanely, "Azura, what are you doing?"

Azura jumped in the fire burning her clothes and herself. I tried to shimmy away, only bringing more pain on myself. I was terrified. What is Azura doing! Azura continued to burn, chanting incoherent words while also screaming and crying in pain. I continued to escape while crying my own tears of pain.

Why, why is life so cruel to me? I have only been here for God knows how long, I don't know my name, or my age, or anything for that matter! I'm scared, I'm so scared and all I can feel is sadness and frustration. "HELP ME PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

I cried, and cried, what else am I supposed to do? I have a burning woman in front of me and blood spewing from my forming organs. Finally, mercy had found its way to me, the darkness took a hold of me once more.

AN: Okay, hopefully this will be the last time in a long time that I end it like this. You should be seeing some actual characters from FMA after this. Again, thank you for reading this, and commenting really does help, whether if it's about a grammatical error I made, if one of the characters is too ooc, or even if something in the story doesn't make sense and I could have cleared it up in an earlier chapter. SilverSeaStar here, thank you for taking the time to read the author's note. *Bye*.


	4. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

Can I stay here forever, just let me lie in this sea of darkness. Nothing here can hurt me, and I don't understand the world I was brought into. I don't like war, war was evil in my previous life and is still evil in this life, and war scares me. It doesn't help that I can't remember anything else besides that. I wish I knew my age or when my birthday is, heck I don't even know what I look like, too much blood was covering me at the time. Rather, I wish I knew what my name was. I guess it doesn't matter, I'm in my own world in this sea of dark. I felt a sharp pain in my right shoulder that spread to my torso. It hurt, it hurt so much, and well I guess all dreams must come to an end.

"Hello, hi. You must have taken quite the beating there," a kind faced man said to me as I painstakingly opened my eyes. As I awoken the events from before rushed to my brain giving me a headache. Tears began to form in my eyes, and soon enough I began to cry again. That woman, Azura, she killed herself before my eyes! She burned and I couldn't do ANYTHING because my limbs still hadn't formed all the way. I was still 'half-formed' at the time. As I cried I looked at my body and noticed that I had my left arm, but my right arm was formed up to the elbow until it tapered off into ragged bone and flesh.

Fortunately, the rest of my torso had formed, but my right leg still hadn't grown at all. Of course, there was still blood spewing out of these partially grown limbs. It disgusted me, it scared me. "Hey, hey, it's alright. Look I have a bandage right here for you," the man held out a roll of cloth and slowly made his way towards me. I began to cry even louder, remembering my last encounter with another person. He could go crazy too, there's no stopping him from killing himself just like Azura. I backed away with my new arm and left leg. With every step he took, I took one step back.

"S-s-t-tay away," I protested quietly, finally taking in his full figure. He was tall and was wearing some sort of blue uniform. He had dark eyes and black hair. His voice was deep and reassuring. The man looked kind enough, but there were noticeable blood stains on the bottom of his uniform. "Please, just leave me alone," I said quietly.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, just let me patch you up," the dark haired man said sternly. He finally caught up to my weak attempt at escape and cradled me in his arms. I must have been pretty small because compared to him I was a child. He wrapped the bandages tightly around the stump of an arm I had and the spot where my thigh was supposed to be to stop the bleeding. "There, now I'm going to take you to some really nice doctors, their names are Yuriy and Sarah Rockbell, they'll be able to patch you up better than I can."

As he got up to carry me, I meekly asked him, "What's your name," he told me in a solemn voice, "My name is Roy Mustang, and may I ask what your name is," Roy playfully questioned.

What can I tell him, I don't have a name? After a long period of silence, Roy shrugged and continued walking with a sad scowl on his face. "I would tell you my name, but I-I don't remember," is what I told him. Roy looked down at me with the most sorrowful look I have seen in my short time of existence. "Well, we'll be to the Rockbells' soon, maybe they can find a name for you."

And so Roy walked while carrying me, it was night time still and as I took in my surroundings I noticed that a land of sand went on as far as the eye could see. The moon was bright outside, and I could finally feel safe with another person. Roy may seem a bit serious, but he, too, is scared like me. It comforts me to know that I'm not the only one who's frightened by what the day may bring.

AN: Okay, I don't know how else to explain Roy's ooc except that this is in fact during the Ishvalan Civil War. What I have witnessed in Roy's behavior during this time was that he was immensely depressed and sad, so here you go, a noticeably sad Roy who has picked up our main character. Also, hopefully she'll have a name by the next chapter, and a proper description of what she looks like. I'm not planning on making her Ishvalan though, because Roy would not have picked her up to freely carry her into camp. She does have dark skin, however.


	5. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

After hours of Roy carrying me, we finally made it to a small camp amidst a city of rubble. There were wounded everywhere and only a few doctors to cater to them. I noticed that the more seriously wounded people were attended to by only two other doctors, a man and a woman. The woman had blonde hair and blue eyes, the man had a dirtier head of blonde hair and brown eyes. Everyone here was also wearing blue uniforms, similar to that of Roy's. I tightened my grip on Roy's jacket as we made our way towards the two doctors, in turn he gave my good arm a reassuring squeeze.

The doctors stood up straight in a salute to Roy, and Roy's face became like a steel mask, cool and serious. "At ease soldiers."

Oh, so they were soldiers. That makes sense since Azura told me that we were in a middle of an Ishvalan civil war. Roy carefully set me down as the two doctors lowered their hands, I was still missing my right arm and leg, also during the entire walk to the camp, none of my limbs grew back. Both my right arm and leg just stopped growing. As one can imagine, it was very difficult for me to stand, so I held on to Roy's pant leg. Wow, I must be tiny, I was barely as tall as one of Roy's legs!

"Rockbells, we have a young girl wounded here, I need you to tend to her wounds and then report to my tent immediately, is that clear," Roy said in a superior tone. The man and woman who were addressed to as the Rockbells gave a nod of agreement. The woman bent down towards me and I was reminded of Azura. The memory sent me into a fit of tears and I buried my head into Roy's pant leg.

"It's alright, they're nice people, I promise you'll be safe," Roy reassured me and I allowed myself to look into his face. He had a kind smile and began to direct me towards Ms. Rockbell. I don't know whether or not if they are married or are siblings. Ms. Rockbell took me into her arms as my tears subsided and Roy gained his authoritative demeanor again.

"Yes sir, she shall be in safe hands," Mr. Rockbell stated, and with that Roy walked off and left me in the care of the two doctors. They took me to a bathing tent and placed me in some clean water. I supposed I was rather dirty because when I was submerged a lot of dried blood and dirt floated to the surface. By the end of the whole process, Ms. Rockbell deemed me clean enough and gave me some fresh clothes and replaced my old bandages with clean new ones.

"There you are, nice and clean," Ms. Rockbell said in the sweetest and kindest voice I've heard thus far, "would you like to tell me a bit about yourself?"

It was an innocent question, but that still didn't stop me from nearly crying. I looked at the stump of an arm and leg I had and turned to her with a sorrowful expression, "I-I would, but I," she stopped me there and gently held me. She smelled just as sweet as her tone.

"It's alright, it's okay, how about I tell you about me instead, that should be fun," Ms. Rockbell said with a happily sad expression, "my name is Sarah, and I have a little girl at home just like you," Sarah said.

I understand why she's holding me now, she pities me. I must be pretty young then, but how old exactly. "What do I look like?"

Sarah looked at me again and stood up, keeping in mind of my bloody and missing limbs. She quickly walked out of the tent and came back just as fast but with a large mirror. "Here," she said holding the mirror in front of me, "take a look."

Being able to finally see myself brought joy to my face, a feeling I never thought I'd be able to experience in this new world Truth had forced me into. I had a round face with fat cheeks, and I looked very young, like I was five. I had short curly brown hair that came up to my chin. I also had big and bright green eyes with long eye lashes. I had a dark skin color, but not as dark as the two men and Azura. Overall, I wasn't an ugly child (and yes, child, I looked like one and would refer to myself as such). "Wow, I forgot what I looked like, how old do you think I am?"

Sarah looked at me with as much joy and enthusiasm as I felt, "I would say you are about as old as my daughter back home, she's about to turn six in a few months," in that moment Mr. Rockbell walked into the tent.

"Hey, Sarah, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang said to go to his tent as soon as possible, we have to head over," Mr. Rockbell, who I assume was the aforementioned Yuriy, said to Sarah.

"But what about her, we can't leave her here alone," Sarah said, and I silently agreed with her. I didn't want to be a lone. However, Roy sounded serious about them coming to speak with them so, "It's fine, I want to look in the mirror some more."

With that, Yuriy looked at me appreciatively and ushered Sarah out of the tent, leaving me alone with the mirror. However, before they left Yuriy said, "Thank you for keeping my wife company."

I guess that answers my questioned, Yuriy and Sarah make a lovely couple.

AN: So, this is it, the true start of the story, it's finally going to go somewhere, and it's the longest chapter thus far with 1,073 words. And, don't worry, the main character will have a name soon, probably in the next chapter or two, hopefully. I also changed the age of James, the main character's brother. He is about four or three now because I realized that Trisha dies when Ed and Al are like, 6 and 7 years old. So, yeah. Thank you again The Flame Alchemist 13 for your support, it really helps get me motivated to write more chapters. SilverSeaStar over and out, *Bye*.


	6. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

By the time Sarah and Yuriy entered my office, I had already gone over the events from the past few hours. I had tried to kill myself. I almost did, but I'm too much of a coward. This isn't the first time either, I've tried to kill myself multiple times before, but I can never bring myself to do it. This war is getting to me, I'm not the same brat I used to be.

I am state alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, and I am so ashamed of myself. Like me, many others are out in the field or in this very camp, fighting for a cause that doesn't make any sense. However, that's what you do when you're a dog of the military, you follow their orders without question. If only I knew what I was getting myself into. And poor kids like the small girl I found are being roped into all of this. I'm planning to send her with the Rockbells when they head back home. Their military time should be ending soon.

As I came out of my deep thought, Sarah and Yuriy stood in front of my desk with their hands raised in a salute. "Please, sit, I have important matters to discuss with you regarding the child I brought back with me," I began putting up my steel mask of authority, "you will take her back home with you, no objections."

"But Sir, is that child," Yuriy began, but I quickly ended his doubt, "No, she is not an Ishvalan, her skin is much to pale, her hair too dark, and her eyes are not red. You and your family will be safe."

"Alright, Sir, we understand your orders and will be back shortly," Yuriy and Sarah began to stand until I stopped them, "Wait, Sarah, Yuriy, you don't have to come back, your term is ending," but I knew it was futile to stop them from helping. They were doctors, and damn good ones at that. They were also good people, they couldn't abandon us, and I just hope that doesn't get them into trouble.

"Sir, with all due respect, you know we can't do that, too many people need doctors here, we can't just leave them to suffer," Sarah said as she turned back to me with a sad smile, "and we have family back home to protect, and by helping the military we are doing just that."

I smiled at her words, but on the inside I was shouting in agony. They didn't have to be here, this cause was not worth fighting for, oh how I wish I could warn them, but if my superiors find out I'm having these thoughts it could get me into more trouble than it's worth. "Sir, do you know her name, she hasn't mentioned anything about one since Sarah took over for her care," Yuriy asked me.

That's right, she doesn't have a name, "No, she cannot recall what her name was, she appears to have amnesia. I will leave the decision of her name up to you," with this I dismissed them with a wave of my hand so I could get back to some paper work before going out to fight again. When will this war end?

As the Rockbells walked out of my tent, I heard them discussing names. They sounded very excited, the happiest they've seem ever since volunteering as doctors for the war. "How about, Chastina! That sounds so pretty, or we can name her Caroline, or I heard a very pretty name, it is Ishvalan, but it's so pretty," Sarah began to beg Yuriy if they could use an Ishvalan name. I almost ran out of my tent to get them to shut up about the kid until I heard it, the most beautiful name anyone could come up with. "Let's name her Velia."

AN: Sorry for the long wait on an update and for the short chapter. I just finished with finals and graduation and all that good stuff. I also just got back from the beach yesterday and now have the worst sun burn. But now I'm done with school and have about one week until I go on another trip. I'll try to update daily for this week but for now here is a chapter in Roy's point of view. I chose the name Velia because it means concealed, and I just felt that it ties in a lot with the main character. Also, I had the previous chapter(s)? already typed before this one, so if that note seems strange, that's probably why. SilverSeaStar out. *Bye*.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6 Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters.

I have been sitting here for a while, and I can't do much of anything else seeing as I don't have a full arm or leg. They haven't developed since Roy found me. What will I do now, how do I find Trisha Elric? I took another look into the mirror and smiled; I could see myself, and that fact alone calmed me down. I will find Trisha, but for now I have to figure out how to deal with the situation I'm in. As I stared into my own green eyes, Sarah and Yuriy walked into the tent.

"Hello, I see you're still okay," Sarah said with in motherly tone, "We have some very happy news for you, and I hope you're as excited as we are when you hear it."

I stared at her in anticipation when Yuriy walked up to take one of my small hands in his and say with a small smile, "Lieutenant Colonel Mustang told us we could take you home to Resembool, the town we live in. You'd be safe there and you'd have kids your age to play with," as Yuriy talked I smiled more and more, these people were willing to take me in, to take care of me, how could I say no to this. However, "Trisha Elric, I can't, I'm sorry I can't go," I replied sadly, hiding my face as I felt tears form in my eyes, the memory of Truth and its creepy smile as small black hands pulled me into this world resurfacing. "I must find Trisha Elric, I hav-have to," I choked out.

My chance at happiness, perhaps my only chance, and I have to throw it away beca-," Are you talking about the mother of two boys we know," Sarah interrupted my thoughts and I looked up at her with a tear stained face, "We know a Trisha Elric, but how do you know her?"

Yuriy stood up to stand by his wife as I explained how I knew the woman's name. "I don't know, when I woke up that's one of the only things I could remember, and if I know that name then that means I have to find her," I lied. How can I tell them it was because a creature by the name of Truth told me to, that I was flung into this world by force and that Roy was the first normal person I had met?

Sarah bent down to stroke my face like any mother would, "You can come with us and we can take you to Trish, she's actually a personal friend of ours. Would you like that?"

Sarah then stood up and let her husband take over with the talking, "We leave in three days, that's when our term ends, and then you get the lucky opportunity to meet my amazing little girl, I hope you're excited," Yuriy gave my small hand a little squeeze and began to walk out of the tent as Sarah picked me up to lay me in a small cot already prepared with a blanket and pillow.

"Here you go, you seem very tired, so rest and you can think about everything we told you when you wake up, doesn't that sound nice," Sarah said while tucking me in. This is nice, Sarah is nice, and kind, and so is Yuriy.

"Thank you Sarah, do you think I'll be able to see Roy again. I really want to," I yawned before continuing, "to thank him for taking me here with him."

Sarah smiled as I slowly descended into sleep. I was more tired than I thought. "I will see to it that he greets you when you first wake up, sweet dreams," she quietly said as I believed that, for the first time in a long while, I would have good dreams for once.

-000-

I was back in my sea of white. I started to panic as I stared into the pale void around me, thinking everything, Yuriy and Sarah, was all a dream. That immediately changed when the view shifted into grassy hills as far as the eye could see. A boy that looked like me, with the same tanned skin, green eyes, and shorter but definitely curly brown hair. He must be James, my brother. I remember him, he's the only thing I can remember from my life before.

James was sitting with me, both of us looking at the rolling hills of green. This is nice, it's a clear day outside and it's warm, so warm. Nothing could be better, that is, until the planes came. A siren could be heard in the distance and immediately I stood up and grabbed for James. I didn't know what was going on, but I knew it wasn't anything good. "James, come on, we have to go. We aren't safe here!"

I looked down to see James's confused little face. He's only four, that's right I remember. James was my little brother and mom told us not to go outside but we did any way. It was my fault.

"Big sis, what's going," James was cut off as we heard an explosion go off. It was close and the shock of it sent me and James tumbling down the hill. I quickly picked James up and hurled him over my shoulder with all the strength I had in my five year old body. I raced to the small wooden house near the edge of the bottom of the next hill. By the time I reached out to the doorknob another explosion went off and I nearly dropped James. He was crying so much and I wondered where mom was. Why wasn't she here?

At that moment a bomb was dropped right next to our house, shrapnel getting caught in our skin. It hurt, and I heard James cry even louder now, so I shielded him with my body as our house came down around us. I cried too telling my brother it was going to be ok, that big sis is going to take care of you. Every tear felt like molten lava running down my face and fire engulfed both me and James.

AN: So, it's been a while, huh. I am sorry I haven't updated much, and it is probably going to be like this for a while until I get proper inspiration for this story. I haven't felt motivated and it's hard to continue a story when you feel that way. That being said, I am not going to give up on this and I will try to put out chapters. Thank you for your patience, those of you who do follow this story, and I hope this chapter is good enough. SilverSeaStar out *Bye*.


End file.
